


have to change my plans

by Meskeet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: :), Dameray - Freeform, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, No Smut, No Spoilers, Post-TLJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meskeet/pseuds/Meskeet
Summary: No spoilers!Poe, Rey, and sex that's supposed to be casual but really isn't.“I had sex with Rey, and it was supposed to be casual but then she gave me tea the next morning, and I said thanks for the tea and that was it, except I don’t want it to be all – Finn, what are you doing?”“I’m checking to see if there are any First Order ships in range, so I can ask them to attack us.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 19
Kudos: 186





	have to change my plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red_b_rackham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/gifts).



> No spoilers, promise!
> 
> I wrote this two years ago, it sat in a word document called "rey and poe get it on", and Bess gave me encouragement like a CHAMP. It took me getting drunk post Star Wars premiere to post it. So, go figure.

1.

Rey wakes up first – big surprise – and spends about a quarter of a standard angsting over where, exactly, she left her boots and trying to summon them with the Force. The next fifteen minutes are spent _almost_ managing to drift back into sleep before Poe starts to mumble himself awake.

Her fingers itch, just a little bit, to brush his hair out of his eyes, but what comes out of her mouth is, “That was probably a bad idea.”

Poe blinks up at the ceiling. Rey should have known he wouldn’t be a morning person: she doesn’t need the Force to see every thought crawling painfully slowly across his face.

“I probably need to report in.”

She pushes a mug of tea at him on his way out of the _Falcon_ and he offers her one of those sideways grins that had started this whole mess, and then with a _thanks for the drink,_ Poe Dameron waltzes out of her ship and, hopefully, into the neat little box she’s been keeping him in that says _NO,_ just like that.

Then, she puts her own mug down at the counter, puts her head in her hands, and groans.

She’s pretty sure Luke’s old Jedi books won’t have anything to say about this.

2.

Rey’s _everywhere._ Poe doesn’t think she means to be, but it’s starting to feel like every time he turns, she’s there. Whether it’s arguing with Finn over if they packed enough rations or speaking to Leia about their fuel budget, _there she is._

Poe’s had casual sex before – it was fairly common among the pilots, especially when you didn’t know if you’d be here tomorrow. The constant state of flux between positions and bases means that you don’t normally see whoever it was for long, especially if the First Order decided to get involved.

No strings, that is all. This isn’t any different. Except, well –

This is _Rey._

3.

“ _Poe Dameron?”_ Rose asks, her voice pitching. Rey grabs her by the arm, turns her around, and marches her down the hallway until she can kick open the doors to Rose’s quarters. “You had sex with Poe Dameron?”

“I think there might be a few systems who didn’t hear you,” Rey says, through gritted teeth. “Yes, I slept with Poe.”

“I didn’t know you could even do that.” Rose amends her statement when Rey raises an eyebrow. “Aren’t there regulations?”

“ _Rose._ That’s really not what I’m worried about right now.”

The mechanic raises her eyebrow right back. “Oh. So what’s the problem?”

Rey drops her head into her hands. “I thought it was going to be a one-time thing, but I think I want to do it again.”

“I think it would be stranger _not_ to want to do it again,” Rose says, thoughtfully. “I mean, why would you only want to sleep with him once?”

Rey sighs.

4.

“If we set up charges here, here, and – where was it – here, we should be able to destabilize the mines enough to collapse them. We could send in a squad to evacuate the night shift and then use the explosion as a distraction to free the rest.”

“That’s nice,” Poe says. “By the way, Rey and I had sex last night.”

Finn does this thing where he opens and shuts his mouth several times in quick succession. It’s a good thing they aren’t on Dagobah, because Poe thinks something nasty would fly up and take residence at the rate he’s going.

“Uh, buddy?” He’s rather afraid that he’s short-circuited something important, with the way Finn’s starting to add in blinks as well. Maybe it’s some sort of distress signal he should be able to recognize. Poe cautiously waves his hand in front of Finn’s face.

“Hey, Finn,” Finn says in a mocking voice. “Great plan! Let’s go free some rebels! Leia is sure to approve the plan this time! Also, I have something to tell you later!”

“So, uh.” Poe starts, then stops, not really willing to let it go now that he’s said it. “Has she said anything to you?”

Finn sighs. “Was it, uh -“ he stops, makes a face. “You know what, no. We aren’t talking about this. Go find someone else, because. No.”

5.

Rey grins as she cuts through the practice field. Three of the simulators fire blaster bolts at her simultaneously and although she can duck one and turn out of the way of the other, she manages to angle her wrist just right to deflect the last one.

“Rey,” Leia says, leaning against the door. It shouldn’t make her feel trapped, but it does. “You remind me of myself.”

One of the blaster bolts stings her hand and Rey barely manages to avoid dropping the lightsaber.

“Thank you,” she says absentmindedly as she manages to deflect a second shot.

Leia snorts. “That isn’t a compliment. So take this as I mean it, and get your head out of your ass.”

The next blaster bolt hits Rey in the neck and this time she _does_ drop her lightsaber, deactivating it with a curse. She cups the rising welt on her neck, staring at Leia.

“What?”

“Go talk to whoever it is that has you in here instead of the mess hall,” Leia says, lips twitching. “Standing around here deflecting blaster bolts isn’t going to solve anything, even if it makes you feel better.”

6.

Leia approves the mission and sends them on their way. It’s a resounding success by all counts – they recruit eighty former miners into the Resistance and delay factory production of yet another set of atmospheric fighters while they’re at it.

Which explains absolutely nothing about why Poe’s glaring at the controls of their freighter.

“ _Fine_ ,” Finn says. “Say it, I know you want to.”

“What?”

“You’re doing that thing where you rub your nose-”

Poe stops rubbing his nose.

“-and chewing your lip, and that means you want to talk.”

He runs his tongue over his lip, feeling it already start to swell. “I am not.”

“Yes, you _are_ , and this is the only time I’m going to listen to you, so hurry up and get this over with.”

“I had sex with Rey, and it was supposed to be casual but…”

Finn actually leans forward and thumps his head against the controls. Poe thinks he hears him mutter something about _First Order executions are less painful._

“… but then she gave me tea, and I said thanks for the tea and that was it, except I don’t want it to be all – Finn, what are you doing?”

“I’m checking to see if there are any First Order ships in range, so I can ask them to attack us.”

“ _Fiiiinnnn._ ”

“Okay, okay, _fine._ So you slept with Rey and it wasn’t casual? That’s it?”

Poe throws up his hands. “It was and that’s the problem!”

“Oh?” Finn crosses his arms.

Poe leans back in his chair, looks up at the readouts above him. He can hear Finn starting to snicker. “Oh.”

6.

Rey just… happens to be in the area when Finn and Poe land, that’s all. And if she ends up next to Poe during the briefing, then that’s just another coincidence.

Leia, however, takes those coincidences and kindly kicks them out the window.

“Rey, Dameron. Stay. BB-8, don’t let them leave.” she commands, as the others file out of the debrief room. Leia looks at them both, rolls her eyes, and then leaves, the door hissing shut behind her.

“Hey,” Poe says, and winces.

She laughs, which seems to put him at ease. Rey settles back into her chair, crossing both feet at her ankles and watching him.

“Leia got tired of watching me hit things with a lightsaber.” And _honestly,_ that’s the best she could come up with?

“Finn almost begged for the First Order to take him back,” Poe offers and runs a hand through his hair. “I think his second option was an escape pod. Also, I don’t think it was a bad idea. Us, I mean. Not the escape pod.”

Rey smiles. “We’ve certainly had worse plans.”

7.

It’s not as though she’s wrong. Poe’s come up with more than his fair share of cataclysmic plans in the past. He doesn’t want this to be one of those.

“Dinner,” Poe says, like he’s a teenager again and his dad will start laughing at him any moment now. He holds out a hand to her. “I mean – do you want to go get some?”

Rey takes pity on him. Apparently the Jedi Order still taught mercy, or maybe that was just something Jakku hadn’t managed to shake out of her. She smiles.

Her boots hit the ground with a thud and she stands in a single, fluid motion. For a moment she’s entirely too close – except Poe doesn’t really want her to move away. She takes his outstretched hand.

“Let’s,” she says, and then she pulls him along after her.


End file.
